Weihnachtsengel
by Believe78
Summary: Sequel zu Forever and for always Das Baby kommt....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat.1 und deren Autoren, aber vor allem den wunderbaren Schauspielern, die sie täglich zum Leben erwecken!

**Weihnachtsengel**

Mit einem Pling öffnete sich der Aufzug auf der 14. Etage des Kerima-Gebäudes.  
„So, Schnattchen. Da wären wir. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum Du unbedingt hierher wolltest. Du solltest besser wieder nach Hause. War eh schon viel zu anstrengend heute!" Bernd hielt Lisa am Ellenbogen fest und bugsierte sie Richtung Catering.  
„Lass mich los, Papa. Ich bin schwanger und nicht gehbehindert!" Lisa blieb stehen und sah sich um. Überall war geschäftiges Gewusel. _Wie ich das vermisse…..in 4 Wochen wird die neue Frühjahrs-Kollektion präsentiert und ich sitze seit 6 Wochen schon zuhause rum und darf nichts mehr machen. Dabei könnte ich doch auch von zuhause aus….!_

Lisa war im 9. Monat und laut dem Arzt konnte es nun jeden Tag soweit sein.  
Jeder, einschließlich Rokko, warfen ihr schon seit Tagen Blicke zu aus denen Lisa schloss, dass sie sie als wandelnde Zeitbombe ansahen, bei der jederzeit die Wehen losgehen konnten. Lisa musste lächeln. Was für ein Kampf es doch war, Papa zu überreden heute noch die letzten Sachen für das Baby zu besorgen. Wenn es nach ihrem Vater ginge würde er sie in Watte packen und den ganzen Tag nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ihre Mutter sah das, glücklicherweise, viel entspannter und hatte Lisa tatkräftig unterstützt, als es darum ging ihren Vater zu der Einkaufstour zu überreden.

_Dafür ist jetzt auch alles da. Sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum haben wir noch besorgt._  
In 2 Tagen war Weihnachten und Lisa hoffte, dass sich das Baby die Feiertage über noch gedulden würde. „Willst Du hier jetzt Löcher in die Luft gucken, oder was?" Lisa fuhr aus ihren Gedanken. "Äh, geh Du doch mal zu Mama. Ich schau mal nach Rokko." Lisa ließ ihren Vater stehen und ging zu Rokkos Büro.

Sie klopfte, doch von drin kam keine Antwort. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie ihren Mann, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, vor einem Flip-Chart stehen. Er war komplett in seine Arbeit vertieft. Lisa schlich sich leise an ihn heran und schlang, so gut das mit ihrem, wie sie fand, Monsterbauch noch ging, die Arme um ihn.  
„Lisa, was machst du denn hier?" Rokko drehte sich um, nahm sie in den Arm und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Dich überraschen und zum Mittagessen entführen!" Lisa löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, nahm seine Hand und wollte ihn zu Tür ziehen. „Schöne Idee, mein Schatz, aber das geht leider nicht." Er sah Lisa traurig an. „Warum denn nicht? Wir sehen uns eh so selten in letzter Zeit!" Lisa schmollte. Rokko schob sie sanft auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, kniete sich daneben und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich weiß, aber es gibt noch soviel zu tun für die Präsentation. In 2 Tagen ist Weihnachten, da will ich nicht in die Firma müssen und wenn unser Zwerg erstmal da ist, will ich auch die erste Zeit ausschließlich bei euch sein. Da muss ich jetzt halt ranklotzen und soviel erledigen, wie nur geht, damit David und Hugo den Rest dann ohne mich schaffen. Und deshalb fahren wir jetzt auch gleich zu der Location, wo die Präsentation stattfindet, um die letzten Details für die Deko zu klären. Bist Du arg böse?" Rokko setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und sah Lisa direkt in die Augen. Lisa wusste, dass Rokko zurzeit am meisten zu tun hatte. Seitdem sie in Mutterschutz war, hatte er ihren Geschäftsführerposten noch zusätzlich zu seinem PR-Job übernommen und eigentlich steckte er bis zum Hals in Arbeit und da kam sie mit ihrer doofen Idee. „Nein, Du hast ja Recht. Ich wollte halt einfach mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit Dir verbringen. Nicht nur die paar Minuten oder die halbe Stunde, die wir uns morgens und abends sehen." Lisa war aufgestanden und ging zur Tür. „Ich lass Dich dann mal wieder arbeiten. Bis heute Abend." Rokko ging ihr nach. "He, bekomme ich gar keinen Abschiedskuss?" Jetzt schmollte Rokko, genauso wie Lisa noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Lachend drehte Lisa sich um, ließ sich in Rokkos Arme sinken und sie küssten sich zärtlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Draußen am Catering wartete Bernd Plenske schon ungeduldig auf seine Tochter.  
Als er sie, zusammen mit Rokko auf sich zukommen sah, verabschiedete er sich von Helga und ging ihr entgegen. „Hallo, Rokko! Komm jetzt, Schnattchen. Ich bin froh, wenn Du wieder zuhause bist." Helga war um den Tresen herumgekommen und hatte sich neben ihre Tochter gestellt. „Jetzt lass sie doch, Bernd. Zuhause ist sie noch genug, wenn das Baby erst mal da ist." Bernd schaute seine Frau aufgebracht an. „Es war ausgemacht, dass wir einkaufen gehen. Zu dem Abstecher hierher hat sie mich auch schon überredet. Ich bring sie jetzt heim." „Aber, ich wollte eigentlich noch bei Jürgen vorbei. Den hab ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Lisa schaute ihren Vater bittend an. „Schatz, Dein Vater hat Recht. Bitte fahr nach Hause. Ich mache heute früher Schluss und bring uns ein Video mit." Rokko sah Lisa besorgt an. „Siehste, Rokko sagt dasselbe wie ich." Bernd nickte seinem Schwiegersohn zustimmend zu. Nach anfänglichen Differenzen kam er mittlerweile sehr gut mit Rokko aus. Er hatte begriffen, dass Rokko sein Schnattchen aufrichtig und aus ganzem Herzen liebte und genau wie er nur wollte dass Lisa glücklich war. _Und das hat er ja wirklich geschafft! _„So und jetzt gehen wir!"  
Bernd blickte Lisa ernst an und hoffte, dass sie merkte, dass es diesmal keine Widerrede gab.

In diesem Moment kam Hugo aus seinem Atelier. „Lisa, ma chère!" Er begrüßte Lisa mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange. „Hat dir Rokko schon erzählt, dass wir in dieser Frühjahrskollektion das erste Mal auch 2 Modelle für Schwangere dabei haben. Sozusagen als Hommage an unsere Chefin." Rokko verdrehte die Augen und sah Hugo böse an. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht." Lisa blickte etwas verwirrt drein. „Danke, Hugo, jetzt ist meine Überraschung dahin!" „Oh, pardon! Das wollte ich nicht. Ich geh dann mal wieder!" Hugo verschwand wieder in seinem Atelier. „Können wir dann?" Bernd baute sich vor Lisa auf. „Ja, aber nur wenn Du mir versprichst, dass wir noch schnell bei Jürgen vorbei fahren. Das liegt doch auf dem Weg! Bitte!" Lisa wusste dass ihr Vater ihr eigentlich schwer etwas abschlagen konnte und setzte ihr liebstes Tochtergesicht auf. Bernd fing an zu grinsen. „Na, gut! Aber nur kurz!" Lisa sagte ihrer Mutter schnell Tschüß und ging dann noch mal zu Rokko. „War das deine Idee?" sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Naja, so halb-halb. Ich hab das mal erwähnt, dass es ja bisher für Schwangere keine Designerklamotten gibt und Hugo hat sofort mit den Entwürfen angefangen. Als es konkret wurde, hätte ich ihm wohl sagen müssen, dass er es Dir nicht sagen soll." „Das war sehr süß von Dir!" sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich geh jetzt besser, sonst überlegt es sich mein Vater doch noch anders. Tschüß!" Rokko ließ langsam ihre Hand los. „Tschüß! Pass auf Dich auf!"

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit Bernd im Aufzug verschwand. „Na, Rokko! Alles klar. Können wir dann?" David kam aus seinem Büro. „Ja, ich sag nur noch schnell Hugo Bescheid." Rokko ging Richtung Atelier. „Ich warte am Aufzug. War das gerade Lisa?" rief ihm David hinterher.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Minuten später saßen David, Rokko und Hugo im Auto um nochmals zu der Location nach Potsdam zu fahren. „Ich hoffe das geht heute schneller, als letzte Woche. Ich will heute mal vor dem späten Abend zuhause sein!" Rokko saß neben David auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte zur Frontscheibe raus. Hugo, der auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte, lehnte sich zu Rokko nach vorne. „ Das mit den Schwangerschaftsmodellen tut mir leid, Herr Kowalski. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie Lisa damit überraschen wollen, hätte ich geschwiegen. Je suis désolé!" Hugo ließ sich in seinem Sitz zurückfallen. „Nicht so schlimm, Hugo. Lisa fand die Idee sehr gut und die Überraschung bleibt ja, denn sie hat die Kleider ja noch nicht gesehen." Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Oh, nee. Auf der Gegenspur ist mal wieder ne neue Baustelle. Hoffentlich stehen wir da auf der Rückfahrt nicht im Stau!"


	4. Chapter 4

Inzwischen waren Lisa und ihr Vater bei Jürgen im Kiosk angekommen. Yvonne war mit Bärbel auch da und beide freuten sich Lisa zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit den Beiden gelang es Lisa ihren Vater zu überreden, die Einkäufe alleine in Lisas Wohnung zu bringen und schon mal den Baum aufzustellen. Am Abend wollte Lisa ihn dann zusammen mit Rokko schmücken. „Puh, danke für eure Hilfe. Wenn es nach meinem Vater ginge, dürfte ich keinen Schritt mehr alleine machen. Ich bin echt froh, wenn das Baby endlich da ist." Lisa ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl, den Jürgen ihr gebracht hatte, sinken. „Ich glaube, dass er nachgegeben hat, weil wir beide versprochen haben, Dich nachher nach Hause zu bringen." Jürgen brachte ihr einen Tee.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich an Weihnachten? Wir sind bei meinen Eltern in Göberitz. Ich wäre ja lieber mit Max alleine, aber ihr kennt ja meine Mutter….!" Yvonne nahm Bärbel aus dem Kinderwagen und setzte sie auf den Tresen, wo sie auch gleich damit begann sämtliche Süßigkeiten aus ihren Behältern zu räumen. „Ich bin auch zuhause in Göberitz, wenn ich nicht auftauche, dann ist meine Mutter ja bloß wieder sauer!" Jürgen räumte die Süßigkeiten wieder zurück und stellte sie außerhalb von Bärbels Reichweite. „Na, dann können wir ja ein Treffen veranstalten. Wir sind auch bei meinen Eltern. Meine Mutter wollte sogar, dass wir über Nacht bleiben und dann noch den ganzen 1. Feiertag, aber sie hat dann doch eingesehen, dass es besser ist wenn wir abends wieder nach Berlin fahren. Den 25. verbringen wir dann alleine."

Lisa trank einen Schluck Tee. „Oder schon zu dritt!" Jürgen grinste. „Wann ist es denn soweit?" „ Ausgerechnet ist der 23., also morgen. Aber meine Ärztin hat vor 2 Tagen gemeint, dass es wohl noch etwas dauert." Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tresen. Sie plauderten noch einen Weile und Jürgen schloss irgendwann den Laden zu. Plötzlich klingelte Lisas Handy. „Kowalski!" meldete sie sich. „Schnattchen, wo bist Du? Ich bin vor über einer Stunde bei Dir zuhause weggefahren und jetzt wollte ich Dich zuhause anrufen, aber da geht nur euer AB dran. Wo steckst Du?" kam die Stimme ihres Vaters aus dem Hörer. „Ich bin noch bei Jürgen im Kiosk. Es geht mir gut, Papa. Wir wollten jetzt dann los." Lisa rollte mit den Augen. Yvonne konnte sich ihr Grinsen kaum verkneifen und auch Jürgen sah belustigt aus. „Ich hab doch gleich gewusst, dass es ne Schnapsidee war, Dich bei Jürgen zu lassen. Du fährst jetzt sofort nach Hause!" „Ja, Papa. Wir sind ja schon fast unterwegs. Ich melde mich, wenn ich zuhause bin. Tschüß!" Mit einem Seufzen legte Lisa auf. „Los! Lasst uns gehen. Wenn ich nicht in ner halben Stunde von daheim aus anrufe, kommt er bestimmt noch mal nach Berlin." Langsam stand Lisa auf. Yvonne wollte Lisa gerade beim aufstehen helfen, als diese mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf den Stuhl sank. „Alles ok, Lisa?" Yvonne sah sie besorgt an. „Ich weiß nicht. Das war gerade ziemlich heftig." „Bleib ganz ruhig sitzen, wenn es ne Wehe war, dann wird es gleich besser." Yvonne sah Lisa aufmunternd an. Lisa hatte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt und schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. „Ich denke, du solltest Dich vielleicht hinten bei mir hinlegen." Jürgen stand jetzt auch neben ihr. „Nein, lasst mich mal hier sitzen. Es geht schon wieder." Jürgen zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Yvonne einen fragenden Blick zu. „ Aber, Jürgen hat…" weiter kam Yvonne nicht, denn Lisa krümmte sich plötzlich zusammen und es traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Ich ruf jetzt nen Krankenwagen. Das ist nicht normal!" Yvonne lief zum Telefon und wählte 110. Während sie erklärte was los war, kniete sich Jürgen neben Lisa und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ihr müsst Rokko Bescheid sagen."

Lisa war schneeweiß im Gesicht. „Ja, ich rufe ihn gleich an. Aber jetzt kommt erstmal der Krankenwagen." Yvonne hatte das Gespräch beendet. „Jürgen, schließ bitte den Laden auf, die sind sicher gleich hier."

5 Minuten später waren der Notarzt und 2 Sanitäter auch schon da und Lisa wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Yvonne fuhr mit und Jürgen versprach gleich nachzukommen, sobald er Rokko und Lisas Eltern Bescheid gesagt hatte und Bärbel zu Max gebracht hatte.

Jürgen holte einmal tief Luft und wählte Rokkos Handynummer.


	5. Chapter 5

Rokko war genervt. Sie waren jetzt schon seit über 3 Stunden hier und Hugo fand immer noch etwas, das ihm nicht passte. Er hatte sich mit David in eine Ecke verzogen und sah Hugo dabei zu, wie er den Dekorateur zur Verzweiflung brachte.

„Das nächste Mal schicken wir Max mit Hugo mit. Der kann ihm vielleicht besser begreiflich machen, dass fast alle seiner Ideen für die Dekoration unbezahlbar sind!"  
David lachte. „Hol ihn jetzt bitte da weg. Ich will wieder nach Berlin. Wenn ich überlege, was ich in der Zeit im Büro alles hätte erledigen können!" Rokko schaute nervös auf die Uhr. David stand auf und lief zu Hugo hinüber. In diesem Moment klingelte Rokkos Handy. Er erkannte Jürgens Nummer und nahm ab." Hallo, Jürgen. Was gibt's?" „…….weiß……..wie…….sagen…….Lisa……Schmerzen…." Jürgen war nur in Bruchstücken zu hören. "Moment, Jürgen. Ich hab hier miesen Empfang. Ich muss mal vor die Tür." Rokko ging hinaus ins Freie. „So, Jürgen, jetzt noch mal langsam. Was ist mit Lisa?" er hörte Jürgen aufmerksam zu und sein Gesicht wurde immer sorgenvoller. Jürgen war noch nicht fertig, da fragte ihn Rokko schon nach dem Krankenhaus. „Ich bin schon unterwegs!" Rokko beendete das Gespräch und rannte zurück ins Gebäude. „David, Hugo! Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Berlin. Lisa ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Los, beeilt Euch." Rokko schnappte sich seine Jacke und war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen. David zog Hugo am Arm mit sich vor die Tür. Rokko stand schon wartend am Auto. „Beeilt euch doch ein bisschen!" rief er. David schloss den Wagen auf und alle drei stiegen ein. Zuerst kamen sie gut voran, doch kaum waren sie auf der Autobahn, wurde der Verkehr auch schon dichter. David versuchte sein bestes, aber nach einigen Kilometern ging nichts mehr. „Das ist sicher diese bescheuerte Baustelle! Die war doch aber noch 20 km vor Potsdam. Wenn die hier schon stehen, dann brauchen wir ja ewig!" Rokko schlug mit der Faust gegen das Armaturenbrett.

Hugo, der die ganze Zeit still vor sich hingestarrt hatte, schaute nach vorn. „Mon dieu!" „Ganz ruhig, das löst sich sicher gleich auf!" David wechselte auf die rechte Spur, wo es anscheinend etwas schneller vorwärts ging. Doch kaum waren sie wieder einige Meter gefahren, stand auch auf dieser Spur alles. „Das löst sich gleich auf, häh! Von wegen, das wird viel schlimmer." Rokko sah David aufgebracht von der Seite an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte das Radio an. „Nee, bloß keinen Verkehrsfunk. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie lang dieser verdammte Stau ist! Überleg dir lieber, wie wir hier am schnellsten rauskommen. Ist da vielleicht vor Berlin noch ne Ausfahrt?" Rokkos Stimme klang immer verzweifelter. _Oh, Mann! Scheiße!_ dachte David während er das Radio wieder ausmachte. „Was genau hat Jürgen denn gesagt?" „Nicht viel, nur, dass Lisa plötzlich schlimme Schmerzen bekommen hat und der Notarzt sie sofort mit ins Krankenhaus genommen hat. Yvonne ist mitgefahren, Jürgen bringt Bärbel noch zu Max und fährt dann auch selber ins Krankenhaus. Ich hatte heute Mittag schon so ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie mit ihrem Vater zu Jürgen gefahren ist. Der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend. Ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie nach Hause geht! Oder doch gleich mit ihr mitgehen. Denn das Meeting mit dem Dekorateur war für mich echt überflüssig!"  
David sah, dass sich in Rokkos Augen Tränen bildeten. „Ok, dann bleibt uns wohl keine Wahl." David lenkte den Wagen auf die Standspur und gab Gas. „Das ist jetzt nicht Dein ernst, David!" kam es von dem überraschte Hugo auf der Rückbank. „Wenn uns die Polizei schnappt, bist Du Deine Fahrerlaubnis los!" „ Das ist jetzt egal, dann hab ich halt für ein paar Monate nen Chauffeur!" gab David als Antwort. Rokko hatte David die ganze Zeit ungläubig angestarrt. „Den Strafzettel zahl ich! Danke!" Rokko strahlte David an. „Na, dann zück mal schon dein Portemonnaie!" David deutete in Fahrtrichtung, wo in etwa 150 Meter Entfernung ein Polizeiauto mit Blaulicht auf dem Standstreifen stand. „Scheiße!" kam es von Rokko und er fiel resignierend in seinen Sitz zurück. David verringerte die Geschwindigkeit und blieb 5 Meter hinter dem Streifenwagen stehen. Einer der Beamten kam auf sie zu und David ließ das Fenster herunter. „Na, warum haben sie es denn so eilig?" fragte der Polizist. „Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere bitte." David kramte seinen Papiere aus seiner Jackentasche und der Polizist studierte sie gründlich. „So und jetzt erklären sie mir mal, warum sie die Standspur in den Hockenheimring verwandeln?" der Polizist sah David erwartungsvoll an. „Also, das ist so. Die Frau meines Freundes hier ist schwanger und sie wurde vorhin mit starken Schmerzen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und jetzt müssen wir so schnell wie möglich nach Berlin." „Na, das ist ja mal ne originelle Ausrede. Was Besseres ist Ihnen wohl auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen?" Der Beamte grinste und winkte seinen Kollegen her. Rokko lehnte sich zu David hinüber und schaute den Beamten ernst an. „Das ist keinen Ausrede, Herr Wachtmeister. Meine Frau ist wirklich mit starken Schmerzen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Vielleicht können sie verstehen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zu ihr möchte, denn ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie." Der erste Beamte hörte Rokko eher gelangweilt zu, doch sein Kollege sah Rokko mitfühlend an. „Ist das ihr erstes Kind?" fragte er. „Ja, und ich weiß überhaupt nicht was los ist, ob es ihr und dem Kind gut geht. Bitte lassen sie uns weiterfahren, ich zahle auch jede Strafe. Ich will nur noch zu ihr." Rokko standen jetzt wieder die Tränen in den Augen. Der zweite Beamte winkte seinem Kollegen und beide gingen ein paar Schritte vom Auto weg.

„Also, ich glaube ihm. Komm, wir fahren ihnen voraus, bis nach der Baustelle." Der zweite Polizist sah seinen Kollegen auffordernd an. „Na, gut, ich denke zwar, dass der einfach nur gut schauspielern kann und falls das rauskommt, nimmst Du alles auf Dich, klar?" Der zweite Beamte nickte und ging wieder zum Auto. „Sie können hinter uns herfahren. Wir eskortieren sie bis nach der Baustelle. Ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen. Ich bin auch erst vor kurzem Vater geworden und war bei der Geburt nicht dabei." Er zwinkerte Rokko aufmunternd zu. Rokko starrte den Polizisten verblüfft an und mehr als ein „Danke!" kam ihm nicht mehr über die Lippen. David lächelte den Polizisten dankbar an. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen." Der Beamte drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Streifenwagen, als Rokko ihm hinterher rief. "He, wie heißt denn ihr Kind?" Der Beamte drehte sich um und lächelte Rokko an. „Marie. Unser kleiner Engel heißt Marie." Mit einem Lächeln winkte er den dreien noch mal zu und stieg in den Wagen. David schloss das Fenster und ließ den Motor wieder an. Der Streifenwagen setzte sich in Bewegung und endlich fuhren sie wieder. „Warum wollten sie denn wissen, wie das Kind von dem Beamten heißt?" meldete sich Hugo vom Rücksitz. Rokko drehte sich zu ihm nach hinten und lächelte. „Wir haben immer noch keinen Namen und irgendwoher muss man sich ja Ideen holen!"

Der Streifenwagen fuhr recht zügig und schon bald hatten sie den Anfang des Staus erreicht und David konnte wieder auf die normale Spur wechseln. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten fuhr David vor den Eingang des Krankenhauses. Rokko öffnete schon die Tür, bevor das Auto zum stehen kam und rannte zum Eingang. David sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Man könnte meinen, es geht um sein Leben!" „Ja, das geht es auch, denn Lisa ist sein Leben!" flüsterte Hugo und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne von der Wange. David wusste, dass er an Britta dachte.


	6. Chapter 6

Rokko rannte zur Anmeldung. „Ich suche meine Frau. Sie ist…!" doch weiter kam er nicht. Die Dame an der Anmeldung telefonierte und hatte nicht die Absicht ihr Gespräch zu beenden. Mit einem „Schhh…!" brachte sie Rokko zum schweigen. Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner am Telefon. „Ja, Schatz ist ja gut. Die Mama ist ja bald zuhause. Die Oma macht Dir sicher noch einen Pudding."

„Können sie ihr Pudding-Gespräch mal kurz unterbrechen. Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, wo meine Frau ist!" rief Rokko wütend. „Ich werde mich…." „Rokko, da bist Du ja endlich!" Helga kam aus dem Fahrstuhl. Rokko rannte zu ihr. „Wo ist sie, wie geht es ihr? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich die Geburt verpasst? Was ist mit dem Baby? Jetzt sag doch endlich was, Helga!" Rokko hatte Helga die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und sah sie ernst an. „Alles in Ordnung, Rokko! Lisa und dem Kind geht es gut. Du hast die Geburt nicht verpasst. Es waren nur sehr starke Vorwehen und der Notarzt wollte lieber sicher gehen, dass alles ok ist und hat sie deshalb mitgenommen. Sie muss noch bis heute Abend zur Beobachtung hier bleiben und wenn in der Zeit keinen Wehen mehr kommen, kannst Du sie wieder mit nach hause nehmen." Rokko nahm seine Schwiegermutter in den Arm. „Oh, mein Gott! Und ich dachte schon, ich komme zu spät." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Kann ich zu ihr?" „Ja, klar. Sie wartet eh schon auf Dich. Komm mit!" Helga ging zum Fahrstuhl und zusammen fuhren sie in die 3. Etage. „So, es ist das 4. Zimmer rechts. Ruft ihr mich bitte an, wenn ihr zuhause seid oder wenn Lisa doch hier bleiben muss?" „Klar, machen wir." Sichtlich erleichtert verabschiedete sich Rokko von seiner Schwiegermutter und ging auf Lisas Zimmertür zu. Er klopfte leise. Von drinnen hörte er Yvonne „Herein!" sagen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Lisa im Bett liegen. Als Lisa ihren Mann sah, breitet sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Das bist Du ja endlich!" Mit drei Schritten war Rokko an ihrem Bett. Er küsste sie zärtlich und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Tut mir leid, aber da war ein Stau auf der Autobahn. Aber das ist eine längere Geschichte. Die erzähl ich Dir später. Wie geht es Dir? Ist mit unserem Zwerg alles ok?" „Äh, ich geh dann mal." Kam es von Yvonne, die am Fußende des Bettes gesessen hatte. „Danke für alles, Yvonne!" Lisa winkte ihrer Freundin zum Abschied zu. „Schon ok! Pass mal gut auf sie auf, Rokko!" sie grinste Rokko an. „Ja, keine Angst, ich lasse sie jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen!" „Na, dann kann ich ja beruhigt gehen." Als Yvonne die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog Lisa Rokko zu sich und küsste ihn eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. „So, das musste jetzt sein!" lächelnd löste sich Lisa von ihm. „Und um auf Deine Fragen zurückzukommen, unserem Zwerg geht's gut und wenn mich der Arzt noch mal untersucht hat und alles weiterhin in Ordnung ist, dann darf ich nach hause." Wie wenn er nur auf sein Stichwort gewartet hatte, erschien Lisas Arzt Dr. Schmidt in der Tür. „So, Frau Kowalski! Ah, wie ich sehe, ist ihr Ehemann doch noch aufgetaucht und schon strahlen sie wieder. Das gefällt mir doch schon viel besser, als die Sorgenfalten von vorhin." Er zwinkerte Lisa zu. „Dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob sie wieder nach hause dürfen. Sie müssen bitte draußen warten, Herr Kowalski." Rokko ging vor die Tür und einige Sekunden später verschwand noch eine Schwester in Lisas Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle im Gang und wartete. Eine Viertelstunde später kam Dr. Schmidt aus dem Zimmer. Er steuerte auf Rokko zu. „Sie können ihre Frau mitnehmen. Es wird noch ein oder zwei Tage bis zur Geburt dauern. Sie muss sich aber unbedingt schonen." „Danke, ich werde schon auf sie aufpassen!" „Die Schwester hilft ihr beim anziehen und bringt sie dann runter in den Eingangsbereich. Vielleicht wollen sie schon mal ein Taxi rufen." „Ja, das werde ich tun. Ich wünsche Ihnen frohe Weihnachten!" Rokko schüttelte dem Arzt die Hand und ging dann zum Aufzug.


	7. Chapter 7

20 Minuten später waren sie endlich zu hause. Rokko brachte Lisa sofort ins Bett und zu seiner Verwunderung gab sie keine Widerworte. _Es war wohl ein größerer Schock für sie, als sie zugibt. Aber das war es für uns beide. _Nachdenklich machte sich Rokko daran, etwas zum Abendessen zu kochen. Als er nach einigen Minuten ins Schlafzimmer ging, um Lisa zu fragen, ob sie lieber Nudel- oder Tomatensuppe haben wollte, war sie eingeschlafen. Rokko lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah Lisa lächelnd an. _Oh, Mann! Wenn ihr oder dem Baby was passiert wäre…da darf ich gar nicht drüber nachdenken._ Leise zog Rokko die Schlafzimmertür zu, ließ sie aber einen Spalt offen, damit er hörte, wenn Lisa aufwachte. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und fing an den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken und schnell mit Lisas Eltern zu telefonieren. Zwei Stunden später war nicht nur der Baum geschmückt. Rokko hatte die ganze Wohnung in ein Weihnachtsmärchen verwandelt. Er machte noch schnell ein paar belegte Brote und ging dann zu Lisa ins Schlafzimmer.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein. Lisa saß wach im Bett und strahlte ihn an. „Na, endlich, ich dachte schon, Du hast mich vergessen." „Ich dachte Du schläfst und wollte Dich nicht wecken." Rokko ging zum Bett, setzte sich auf den Rand und stellte das Tablett mit dem Abendbrot auf seine Bettseite. „Hast Du Hunger?" „Ja, aber nicht auf Käsebrot!" Lisa stellte das Tablett neben das Bett und zog Rokko zu sich. Als er neben ihr lag, begann sie seine Krawatte, die er wie immer unter dem Hemd trug, zu lösen. Rokko schaute sie verwundert an. „Schatz, was gibt das?" Lisa verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und machte sich an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen.  
Rokko löste sich von ihr und griff nach ihren Händen. „Lisa, ich denke das sollten wir besser lassen." Er setzte sich auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und legte einen Arm um Lisas Schultern. Lisa starrte auf die Bettdecke. Er strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, hob sacht ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr liebevoll in die Augen. „ Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht auch Lust hätte, aber wir sollten…müssen jetzt mal nur an unseren Zwerg denken, Schatz." Er gab Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du hast Recht, das Baby hat jetzt Vorrang." Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Rokko zog sie ganz dicht an sich und legte seine freie Hand auf Lisas Bauch. Plötzlich spürte er von innen eine Bewegung. „Ich glaub der Zwerg beschwert sich, weil wir es immer nur Das Baby nennen!" er grinste. „Es wäre mal an der Zeit, dass wir uns für einen Namen entscheiden, auch wenn wir noch nicht wissen, was es wird, oder was meinst Du?" „Ja, stimmt. Sonst geht es uns wie Yvonne und Max mit Bärbel und wir müssen auch ne Umfrage abhalten." Lisa lachte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rokkos Armbeuge. „Hast Du schon irgendeine Idee?" Rokko schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „Eigentlich schon, aber vorher noch einen Vorschlag. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, darfst Du den Namen aussuchen und wenn es ein Junge wird, dann bestimme ich, wie er heißen wird." Lisa blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ok, das passt. Ich hab nämlich bisher nur einen Mädchennamen." Er grinste sie an. „Na, dann schieß mal los. Wie soll unser Zwerg denn dann heißen?" „Warum muss denn ich jetzt anfangen, Du lachst mich ja dann eh nur aus!" Lisa schaute ihn gespielt entrüstet an. „Sag Du doch erstmal." „Ok, der Klügere gibt nach." neckte er sie. Lisa streckte ihm, als Antwort, die Zunge heraus. Rokko lachte und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Der Polizist, der uns heute Mittag auf dem Standstreifen hat weiterfahren lassen, ist erst vor kurzem Vater geworden und ich hab ihn nach dem Namen seines Kindes gefragt. Und der Name hat mir sofort gefallen!" ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Marie! So würde ich unsere Tochter, wenn es denn eine wird, gerne nennen." „Der Name ist wirklich schön und es hängt auch noch eine Geschichte dahinter, die wir ihr dann später mal erzählen können." Lisa strahlte Rokko an und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Und Dein Jungenname? Den will ich jetzt auch hören." Lisa zog die Nase kraus. „Der ist nicht so schön wie Deiner!" „Ich will ihn aber trotzdem hören. Es war schließlich deine Idee. Jetzt musst Du auch damit leben!" Rokko legte den Kopf schief und schaute seine Frau erwartungsvoll an.

„Nikolas. Frag mich jetzt aber nicht woher ich den hab. Irgendwann mal gehört und ich finde ihn sehr schön." Murmelte Lisa vor sich hin. „Es ist doch egal, wo Du ihn her hast, Hauptsache er gefällt Dir und mir auch!" Rokko beugte sich über Lisa und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. „So, jetzt aber mal kurz raus aus dem Bett, ich muss Dir nämlich was zeigen!" Lisa schaute ihn fragend an. „Häh, zuerst bindest Du mich fast im Bett fest, dass ich ja keinen Schritt mache und dann schmeißt Du mich wieder raus? Aus ihnen soll einer schlau werden, Herr Kowalski." Sie lachte und kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Bett. „Wer hat behauptet, dass man aus mir jemals schlau wird?" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Lisa lief vor ihm in den Flur und von dort ins Wohnzimmer. Der ganze Raum war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Der Baum stand neben dem großen Fenster, das zur Terrasse hinaus ging und glitzerte in allen Farben. Am Kamin hatte Rokko Nikolaussocken aufgehängt und der Schrank war mit einer Lichterkette verziert. Lisa bekam vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. „Das ist ja wunderschön! Hast du das alles gemacht, während ich geschlafen habe?" Lisa drehte sich zu Rokko, der am Türrahmen lehnte und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, um. "Ja, und morgen gehe ich nicht ins Büro, hab das schon mit Max, David und Hugo geklärt. Am 24. habe ich für abends Deine Eltern eingeladen. Falls uns der Zwerg keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, wollte ich kochen. Was hältst du davon?" Er war hinter Lisa getreten und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Tolle Idee. Und was hast Du für morgen geplant?" sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Für morgen habe ich Dir Yvonne und Bärbel als "Aufpasser" bestellt, da ich zwischendurch für ein paar Stunden weg muss." Er grinste. "Aha, und warum?" Lisa sah ihn entrüstet an. "Das wird nicht verraten. Großes Geheimnis zwischen mir und dem Christkind!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rokko hatte lange überlegt, was er Lisa zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Das silberne Medallion in Herzform, indem bereits sein Bild war und eines des Babys nach der Geburt noch folgen sollte, hatte er bereits vor Wochen besorgt und sicher in seinem Büro versteckt. Doch irgendetwas hatte noch gefehlt, bis ihm beim aufstellen der Weihnachtskrippe eine Idee gekommen war. Morgen würde er schnell zu seinen Großeltern fahren und dort seine Wiege, die sein Großvater selbst gemacht hatte, abholen. Bernd hatte ihm versprochen, sie bis zum heiligen Abend wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Und in der Schneiderei würde er morgen noch Bettzeug und einen Himmel schneidern lassen.

Am nächsten morgen frühstückten beide in aller Ruhe. Lisa genoss es Rokko mal wieder nur für sich zu haben. Als es um 11 Uhr an der Tür klingelte und Yvonne mit Bärbel davor stand, freute sie sich zwar sie zu sehen, aber sie hätte den Tag lieber ganz allein mit Rokko verbracht. Rokko machte sich auch gleich fertig, nachdem Yvonne aufgetaucht war. Lisa begleitete ihn noch zur Tür. „Beeil Dich bitte. Du fehlst mir jetzt schon." Rokko blieb in der Eingangstür stehen und nahm Lisa in den Arm.

„Du mir doch auch. Ich mache so schnell wie es geht. Ab morgen hast Du mich dann auf jeden Fall 3 Tage am Stück. Du wist froh sein, wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehe." Er grinste sein Lausbubengrinsen und küsste Lisa auf die Stirn. „Das wird nie passieren." Lisa löste sich von ihm und sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hinunterging.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Yvonne. Sie hatte Bärbel in ihrem Kinderwagen schlafen gelegt und saß mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem Sessel. „So, Du legst Dich jetzt auf die Couch und wir reden mal wieder. Das haben wir schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht." Die nächsten Stunden plauderten die beiden über alles Mögliche, Kinder, ihre Männer und witzige Situationen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit. Die Unterhaltung wurde nur ab und zu von Bärbel unterbrochen, oder wenn Lisa mal wieder, wie so oft, auf die Toilette musste. „Das war doch jetzt schon das 4. Mal diese Stunde, oder? War das bei Dir kurz vor der Geburt auch so schlimm?" Lisa war gerade wieder aus dem Bad gekommen und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken.

„Ja! Grauenhaft!" Yvonne verzog das Gesicht. „Sag, mal, was schenkst Du Rokko eigentlich zu Weihnachten? Ich hab diesmal für Max was ziemlich einfallsloses. Ne Krawatte und einen Füller. Hoffe mal, er findet es nicht zu doof." „Was ist denn auf der Krawatte drauf?" Lisa sah ihre Freundin grinsend an. „Wie ich Dich kenne bestimmt keine Punkte oder Streifen!" „Nein, Nikoläuse und Engel. Die kann er dann an Fasching anziehen." Yvonne lachte. „Aber jetzt sag Du mal." „Mein Geschenk für Rokko steht schon seit 2 Wochen fertig bei meinen Eltern im Keller." Lisa lächelte.

„Wie im Keller? Was isses denn?" fragte Yvonne immer ungeduldiger.  
„Die alte Eisenbahn von meinem Papa. Papa hat sie mir auf ner Riesenplatte aufgebaut und dann haben wir wie ne kleine Stadt drumrum gebaut, mit lauter Orten, die für Rokko und mich eine Rolle spielen. Das Kerimagebäude, da haben wir uns schließlich kennen gelernt, das Planetarium, da haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst. Ein Minigolfplatz, da hat mir Rokko zum ersten Mal gesagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat, die Kirche in der wir geheiratet haben und auch das Haus indem wir jetzt wohnen. Und noch ne Menge Kleinigkeiten, die uns etwas bedeuten." Lisa strahlte. Yvonne blickte Lisa sprachlos an. „Oh, mein Gott! Das ist ja wunderschön. Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen?" „Als wir die ersten Sachen fürs Baby gekauft haben, hab ich Rokko in dem einen Laden gar nicht mehr von den Eisenbahnen wegbekommen und dann hat er mir erzählt, dass er als Kind immer eine haben wollte, aber nie eine bekommen hat. Und da ist mir eingefallen, dass mein Papa mir seine mal geschenkt hat. Ich hab aber nie damit gespielt. Ich hab ihn dann gefragt, ob er was dagegen hat, wenn ich sie Rokko schenke. Papa war begeistert und hat mir auch gleich angeboten, sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Die Idee mit der kleinen Stadt außen rum kam mir dann erst später, als sich rausstellte, dass wir das ganze Zubehör neu kaufen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm gefällt." „Na, darauf kannst Du aber wetten. Welcher Mann freut sich nicht wenn er seinen Kindheitstraum geschenkt bekommt und dann auch noch so einzigartig. Nee, Lisa, der freut sich sicher ein Loch in den Bauch! Wie bekommst du das Ding überhaupt hierher?"

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich meine Eltern noch daran erinnern muss, dass sie ja nicht vergessen es morgen mitzubringen. Gibst Du mir mal das Telefon?"


	10. Chapter 10

„Plenske!" meldete sich Helga am Telefon. „Ach, Lisa! Wie geht es Dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?...Ach Yvonne ist mit Bärbel da." Rokko kam aus der Küche zu Helga ins Wohnzimmer und gestikulierte ihr, dass sie Lisa bloß nicht sagen sollte, dass er hier war. Doch Helga schaute ihn nur verdattert an. Er deute weiter auf sich und legte seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen. „Shhh. Sag ihr ja nicht das ich da bin!" flüsterte er. Endlich hatte Helga begriffen. „Ach ja, das Geschenk. Ja, Lisa kein Problem. Vergesse ich sicher nicht. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wie, nein, ich bin doch nicht komisch. Ich, äh, hab nur noch nen Kuchen im Ofen! Ja, Tschüss, Mäuschen!" Helga legt auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Rokko sah sie fragend an. „Ja, alles ok. Lisa wollte nur, dass ich morgen etwas mitbringe und das darf ich nicht vergessen." „Was denn? Das kann ich doch nachher gleich mitnehmen." „Ich denke, Lisa darf nicht wissen, dass Du hier bist!" Helga sah ihren Schwiegersohn grinsend an. „Oh! Ich Dummkopf!" Rokko schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und lächelte schief.

„So, fertig!" Bernd kam mit der Wiege die Kellertreppe herauf. „Oh, Bernd, die ist ja wunderschön geworden." Helga lief ihm entgegen und betrachtete die Wiege.  
Die Wiege war recht einfach, ohne viel Schnörkel und Bernd hatte sie in den vergangenen Stunden weiß lackiert und ein neues Gestell für den Himmel gemacht. Den Himmel und das Bettzeug hatte Rokko währenddessen schnell von einer Schneiderin bei Kerima aus dunkelblauem Stoff, der mit Sternen und Monden bestickt war, anfertigen lassen. „Innen ist sie allerdings noch nicht trocken. Ich denke, wir lassen sie heute Nacht noch in der Garage trocknen und bringen sie dann morgen Abend mit." Bernd stand stolz neben seinem Meisterwerk. „Ok, das wäre klasse!" Rokko schaute auf die Uhr. „Lasst sie dann aber im Wagen, denn ich muss ja das hier noch irgendwie an dem Gestell für den Himmel befestigen." Er holte das Kästchen mit dem Medallion aus seiner Hosentasche. Helga nahm es ihm aus der Hand und öffnete es. „Das ist einfach wunderschön." Helga nahm es aus der Verpackung und hielt es an der filigranen Silberkette hoch. Im Lichtschein konnte man die Buchstaben R&L sehen, die auf der Vorderseite ineinander verschlungen eingraviert waren.  
Rokko schaute verträumt und realisierte erst gar nicht, dass Helga ihn etwas gefragt hatte. „Was, sorry, Helga, ich war gerade etwas abwesend!" er grinste wie ein Schuljunge. „Das hab ich gemerkt!" Helga gab ihm grinsend das Kästchen wieder zurück. „Die Gravur ist aber neu, oder?" Helga hatte Rokko bei der Auswahl des Photos für das Medallion geholfen und kannte das Schmuckstück schon. „Ja, das hab ich heute Morgen noch machen lassen. Der Juwelier war weniger begeistert, da ich es ja gleich wieder mitnehmen wollte. Aber schließlich hat er sich doch noch dazu bereiterklärt es gleich zu machen. Und wenn der Zwerg da ist, lasse ich dessen Anfangsbuchstaben dann noch auf die Rückseite gravieren." „Wisst ihr jetzt eigentlich endlich, was es wird?" fragte Bernd. „Nein, wollten wir doch nicht. Aber wir haben uns gestern auf einen Namen oder besser gesagt auf zwei Namen geeinigt." „Ach ja!" kam es von Bernd, der mittlerweile auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte. „Darf man die auch mal erfahren?" „Ja, dann wenn das Baby da ist!" Rokko gab seinem Schwiegervater einen Klaps auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich muss dann mal wieder! Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe, Bernd. Ohne Dich wäre dieses Last-Minute-Geschenk nicht möglich gewesen." Er ging zur Tür. „Schon gut, mein Junge. Grüß Lisa schön." Rokko drehte sich noch mal um. „Das werde ich sicher nicht machen, denn dann kann ich ihr ja gleich verraten, was sie zu Weihnachten bekommt. Tschüss!"


	11. Chapter 11

Den folgenden Abend und den Weihnachtsmorgen verbrachten Lisa und Rokko zuhause. Gegen 15 Uhr an Heilig Abend begann Rokko mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen.

Lisas Eltern wollten gegen 18 Uhr da sein, dann wollten sie gleich essen und danach Bescherung machen.

Nachdem Rokko in der Küche verschwunden war, um sich um die Vorbereitungen für das Fondue zu machen, rief Lisa noch mal ihre Mutter an. „Hallo, Mama! Ich bin's. Du, noch mal wegen Rokkos Geschenk. Bekommt ihr das überhaupt irgendwie in den Aufzug?" Lisa hörte ihrer Mutter zu, die ihr sagte, dass ihr Vater das alles im Griff hätte und meinte, dass sie die Platte zusammen schon nach oben bringen würden. Lisa müsste nur dafür sorgen, dass Rokko in der Zeit abgelenkt wäre. „Ich sag ihm einfach, dass er nicht aus der Küche raus darf, wenn er sich seine Weihnachtsüberraschung nicht verderben will." Erwiderte Lisa. Ihre Mutter war skeptisch, ob das wohl klappen würde aber verließ sich dann doch ganz auf die Meinung ihrer Tochter. Nachdem Lisa das Gespräch beendet hatte, ging sie zu Rokko in die Küche. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die beiden mit der Vorbereitung des Essens und als alles erledigt war und im Kühlschrank darauf wartete gegessen zu werden, machten es sich die beiden auf der Couch gemütlich. Lisa war schon einen Weile in Rokkos Armen eingeschlafen, als es kurz nach 18 Uhr an der Tür klingelte. Lisa fuhr hoch. „Das sind meine Eltern. Du musst jetzt erstmal in die Küche!" sie sah Rokko aufgeregt an. „Wieso?" fragte er. „Weil meine Eltern Dein Geschenk mitbringen und Du darfst es noch nicht sehen!" sie grinste ihn an. „Ok!" Rokko schaute etwas verdutzt, erhob sich aber vom Sofa und ging brav in Richtung Küche. "Darf ich nicht wenigstens einen kurzen Blick drauf werfen?" er drehte sich mit einem bittenden Blick zu Lisa um, die hinter ihm herlief. „Nein!" sie schob in die Küche und machte die Tür zu. „Und wenn ich die Tür auch nur einen Spalt offen sehe, dann schließe ich Dich ein!" Lisa ging zur Wohnungstür und betätigte den Türöffner. Sie ging hinaus auf den Hausgang und kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Aufzugtür und ihre Mutter kam mit 2 Holzböcken, auf denen die Eisenbahn erstmal stehen sollte, heraus.

Lisa begrüßte ihre Mutter und ging mit ihr ins Arbeitszimmer, wo die Platte aufgebaut werden sollte. „Ich geh dann gleich mal wieder runter. Dein Vater bekommt es ohne Hilfe nicht in den Lift." Lisa wartete an der Wohnungstür und einige Minuten später war der Aufzug auch wieder da. „Hallo, Schnattchen. Nächstes Jahr verschenkst Du aber bitte was, das in meine Hosentasche passt, ok?" Bernd hievte die Platte mit Helgas Hilfe und jeder Menge Flüche durch die Tür und vom Flur ins Arbeitszimmer. Rokko lehnte währenddessen in der Küche an der Arbeitsplatte und fixierte die Tür. Er hörte Lisa mit ihrer Mutter reden und dann minutenlang gar nichts. _Was machen die da draußen?_ dachte er, als er durch die Tür lautere Geräusche und Bernds Gefluche hörte.

Lisa schloss die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer ab und steckte den Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche. „Du kannst jetzt wieder rauskommen, Schatz!" rief sie in Richtung Küchentür. Rokko stürmte aus der Tür und sah sich um. Lisa grinste und er sah, dass der Schlüssel vom Arbeitszimmer fehlte. Rokko begrüßte seine Schwiegereltern und sie nahmen alle im Wohnzimmer Platz.

Rokko versorgte alle mit Getränken und holte das Essen aus der Küche. Minuten später saßen sie alle um den runden Esstisch und ließen sich das Fondue und die anderen Köstlichkeiten schmecken.

Nach dem Essen räumte Helga ab. Lisa machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und Rokko versuchte Bernd möglichst unauffällig klar zu machen, dass er den Autoschlüssel brauchte, um Lisas Geschenk nach oben zu holen. Doch Bernd kapierte leider gar nichts. Schließlich wusste Rokko sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als Bernd irgendwie von Lisa wegzubekommen. „Na, Bernd! Wie wäre es mit nem Schnäpschen?" Bernd nickte zustimmend. „Was hast'n da?" „Komm am besten mit in die Küche, dann kannst Du Dir einen aussuchen." Die beiden verließen das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche. Dort bekam Rokko endlich den Wagenschlüssel. Er lief zur Wohnungstür und hinunter zum Auto.

Wenige Minuten später war er wieder in der Wohnung. Unten hatte er das Medallion in die Mitte des Himmels gehängt und vor der Tür noch ein dunkelblaues Samttuch darüber geworfen. Jetzt stellte er die Wiege unter den Weihnachtsbaum. „So, ich denke, wir fangen dann mal mit der Bescherung an, oder?" er grinste und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Bernd und Helga erhoben sich und gingen nach draußen um ihre Geschenke zu holen und sie ebenfalls unter den Baum zu legen. Lisa blieb sitzen. „Rokko, holst Du mal die Geschenke für meine Eltern aus dem Schlafzimmer?" Als Rokko auch noch die Geschenke für Helga und Bernd unterm Weihnachtsbaum verteilt hatte, einigten sie sich darauf, dass Lisa mit auspacken anfangen durfte. Rokko reichte ihr zuerst die Geschenke von ihren Eltern. Die meisten Sachen waren fürs Baby, aber Lisa bekam auch einige Bücher und ein Paar Ohrringe. Das letzte Geschenk war ein Umschlag, auf dem sowohl Lisas wie auch Rokkos Name stand. „Den machst Du auf!" Lisa reichte Rokko lächelnd den Umschlag. „Ok!" Rokko holte eine Karte heraus auf der „Gutschein" stand. Er klappte die Karte auf und las vor:

„**Liebe Lisa, lieber Rokko!**

**Da ihr uns beiden wohl das schönste (verspätete) Weihnachtsgeschenk, nämlich ein Enkelkind, machen werdet, wollen wir uns dafür revanchieren und Euch jungen Eltern das wohl schönste Geschenk machen, dass man sich ein Paar Monate nach der Geburt seines Kindes wünschen kann: ein Wochenende, an dem die Grosseltern das Baby hüten werden!**

**Einzulösen wann immer ihr wollt und Euch von dem oder der Kleinen trennen könnt!**

**Fröhliche Weihnachten! Euere Eltern"**

Lisa umarmte ihre Mutter, die neben ihr saß. „Danke, Mama!" Rokko ging zu Bernd und bedankte sich bei ihm und umarmte dann auch seine Schwiegermutter. Als alle wieder saßen, schaute Rokko zum Baum. „Na, da ist ja dann nur noch eins übrig. Soll ich es Dir an die Couch tragen, Schatz?" er lächelte Lisa liebevoll an.  
Lisa stand langsam auf, ging zum Baum hinüber und blieb vor Rokkos Geschenk stehen. Rokko stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Na, los! Es beißt nicht!" er lachte und gab Lisa einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lisa nahm eine Ecke des Samttuchs hoch und zog vorsichtig daran. Ganz langsam fiel der Stoff herunter. Lisa lies ihn fallen und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Oh, mein Gott, ist die schön!" Sie drehte sich um und fiel Rokko um den Hals. Rokko erwiderte die stürmische Umarmung und strahlte ebenfalls wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Das war mal meine. Mein Opa hat sie gebaut." Er ließ Lisa los und sie betrachtete die Wiege jetzt genauer. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über den Himmel. Dabei fiel ein Lichtstrahl von den Kerzen des Christbaumes auf das Medaillon. Lisa sah genauer hin. „Was ist denn das?" sie sah Rokko fragend an. „Schau halt nach!" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Lisa schlug den Himmel zur Seite und griff nach dem Anhänger.

Als sie die Gravur sah, lief ihr die erste Träne über die Wange. Dann entdeckte sie den Verschluss und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Medallion. Als sie das Bild im Innern des Anhängers sah, blickte sie strahlend zu Rokko. „Danke, dann hab ich Dich und bald das Baby immer bei mir." Rokko strich ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange. „Das war der Plan, mein Schatz!" Er löste die Kette von der Wiege und legte sie Lisa um. „Die Wiege und die Kette sind so wunderschön! Danke!" Lisa umarmte Rokko noch mal und küsste ihn sanft.

„Geht das hier dann mal weiter!" unterbrach Bernd sie grinsend. Lisa ließ Rokko kichernd los und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. In den nächsten Minuten waren dann Helga und Bernd an der Reihe ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Als auch hier das letzte Päckchen geöffnet war, stand Lisa auf und ging auf Rokko zu. „So, mein Schatz, jetzt bist Du dran." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und signalisierte ihm, dass er mit ihr mitkommen sollte. Er stand auf und folgte Lisa in den Flur. Bernd wollte den Beiden hinterher, doch Helga hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Lass die zwei das mal alleine machen!"

Rokko stand hinter Lisa an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Sie holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Doch bevor sie ihn umdrehte, griff sie hinter Rokko an die Garderobe und holte einen Schal hervor. „So, jetzt musst Du Dir mal die Augen verbinden lassen!" Rokko schaute sie zweifelnd an. Lisa verband ihm die Augen, nahm seine Hand und schloss dann die Tür auf. Rokko tapste vorsichtig an Lisas Hand in den Raum. „So, jetzt bleib mal hier stehen." Lisa ließ seine Hand los und machte das Licht an. Dann stellte sie sich neben die Eisenbahn. „So, jetzt darfst Du gucken!" Rokko zog sich den Schal von den Augen. Als er realisierte, was da vor ihm stand brachte er vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Ist die wirklich für mich?" er sah Lisa ungläubig an. „Ja, klar!" Lisa strahlte ihn an. „Das ist eine spezielle Rokko Kowalski Eisenbahn, die gibt es nur ein einziges Mal auf der Welt. Nur für Dich! Schau sie Dir doch mal genauer an!" Lisa zog ihn an der Hand näher an die Platte. „Oh, mein Gott! Das ist ja Kerima und da unser Haus." Rokko fand nach und nach all die Plätze, die für ihn und Lisa eine große Bedeutung hatten. „Ich glaub das grad nicht!" er nahm Lisa in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er den Blick wieder über die Eisenbahn schweifen. „Nee, da hinten ist ja auch noch ein Minigolfplatz." Lisa drückte seine Hand. „Ja, klar! Den konnte ich ja wohl unmöglich weglassen. Da hat ja, irgendwie, alles angefangen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich hätte damals schon wissen müssen, dass es für mich nur einen Mann geben kann, nämlich Dich! Ich liebe Dich!" Rokko zog sie an sich. „Danke, mein Engel! Das ist das drittschönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe." „Nur das drittschönste? Was war denn noch besser?" Lisa schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Das beste Geschenk habe ich am 01.09.2006 bekommen, nämlich, als Du meine Frau geworden bist und das zweitschönste wird unser Zwerg." Er fuhr Lisa zärtlich über ihren Bauch und küsste ihr sanft die Tränen weg, die ihr vor Rührung über die Wangen liefen.


	12. Chapter 12

Am 1. Feiertag ließen sie es ruhig angehen. Sie hatten lange geschlafen und ewig gefrühstückt. Am Nachmittag hatten sie einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht und sich dann mit Tee und den restlichen Weihnachtsplätzchen von Mama Plenske vor den Kamin gesetzt.

Später hatte es sich Lisa mit einem Buch auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und Rokko hatte begonnen das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen und war schnell unter die Dusche gesprungen. Als er aus dem Bad kam, war Lisa nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer.

Er ging durch alle Zimmer und fand sie schließlich im Kinderzimmer am Fenster stehend. Sie hatte kein Licht angemacht und ihre Silhouette zeichnete sich deutlich vor dem grau-hellen Himmel ab.  
Am späten Nachmittag hatte es zu schneien begonnen und eine dünne Schicht grellweißen Schnees bedeckte alles. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah sie an. Sie hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und mit der anderen spielte sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Medallion. Ihre Schultern bebten kaum merklich und er realisierte, dass sie lautlos weinte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Als sie merkte, dass er hinter ihr stand, wischte sie sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah zu Boden. „He, was ist denn los?" er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und hob ihr das Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. In ihren Augen glitzerten immer noch Tränen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab bloß plötzlich unheimliche Angst, das alles nicht zu schaffen. Ich hab Zweifel, ob ich wirklich schon bereit bin Mutter zu sein und ich bekomme Panik, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich versagen könnte." Sie begann wieder zu weinen. Rokko nahm sie in den Arm und sie hielt sich wie eine ertrinkende an ihm fest. Er ließ sie weinen und als sie sich nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatte, schob er sie vorsichtig auf das kleine Sofa. Er kniete sich vor Lisa hin und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich versteh Dich, Schatz. Die Gedanken habe ich auch manchmal. Aber ich weiß genau, dass wir das schaffen werden, zusammen! Oder hast Du noch vor was anderem Angst?" sie blieb still und Rokko suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Antwort. „Du glaubst aber nicht, dass ich das alles gar nicht will, oder?" Rokko sah sie leicht geschockt an. Lisa schniefte. „Nein,...vielleicht, ich weiß nicht?" und wieder begannen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab zu laufen. „Ich denke nur manchmal, dass Du ja wegen mir dein ganzes Leben umgestellt hast. Bevor Du zu Kerima kamst, warst Du nie irgendwo fest. Du bist durch die Welt gereist und jetzt…" sie brach ab. „Und jetzt was? Ich sag's Dir. Jetzt habe ich genau das, was ich immer haben wollte." Rokko setzte sich neben Lisa und zog sie an sich. „Ich habe dieses rastlose Leben nicht _wegen_ Dir aufgegeben, sondern _für_ Dich, für uns. Und ich würde es immer wieder so machen, denn das war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Ich liebe Dich und Du bist mein Leben. Hast du das vergessen?" er sah Lisa ernst an. „Nein, nie! Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist. Es wird, denke ich, einfach Zeit, dass unser Zwerg auf die Welt kommt. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie wir uns als Eltern machen." Rokko registrierte freudig, dass Lisa wieder lächelte. „Ja, das denke ich auch."


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa schaute auf ihren digitalen Wecker. 2:00 Uhr zeigten die roten Ziffern an. Sie lag jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde lang wach. Ein heftiges Ziehen im Unterleib hatte sie geweckt. _Willst Du jetzt endlich auf die Welt, mein Kleines? _Sie drehte sich zu Rokko, der ruhig schlief. Plötzlich kam der Schmerz wieder, diesmal schon etwas heftiger wie das erste Mal. _Na, dann werden wir jetzt mal Deinen Papa wecken!_ Dachte Lisa während sie versuchte ruhig weiterzuatmen und auf das Ende der Wehe wartete. Als der Schmerz langsam nachließ, drehte sie sich zu Rokko und rüttelte sacht an seiner Schulter.

„Rokko, aufwachen!" er schlug langsam die Augen auf und sah Lisa an. „Ich glaube es geht los. Ich hatte gerade die 2. Wehe innerhalb einer Stunde." Sofort war Rokko hellwach. Er sprang aus dem Bett und suchte seine Klamotten. „Ganz ruhig, Lisa. In ein paar Minuten sind wir unterwegs." Lisa hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und sah Rokko zu, wie er hektisch durchs Zimmer lief. Sie musste grinsen, da sie ihn noch nie so nervös erlebt hatte. „Wie kannst du jetzt grinsen? Wir, oder besser, Du bekommst gerade ein Kind und sitzt hier in aller Ruhe und grinst. Das ist nicht komisch, Lisa!" Rokko war am Fußende des Bettes stehen geblieben und sah Lisa entnervt an. „Ja, da hast Du recht, das ist nicht komisch, sondern wunderschön. Ich grinse ja auch wegen Dir. Du bist echt süß, wenn Du nervös bist!" Lisa strahlte ihn an. „Du bist ja gut. Sag jetzt bloß, dass Du nicht nervös bist!" Rokko zog sich weiter an und hatte sein Shirt verkehrt herum übergezogen. Das war zuviel für Lisa. Sie lachte laut los. „Das gibt es ja wohl nicht. Mir war ja von Anfang an klar, dass Du einen außergewöhnliche Frau bist und ich immer mit Überraschungen zu rechnen habe, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass Du wenigstens jetzt mal so reagierst, wie ich denke, dass eine Frau reagieren sollte. Aufstehen, anziehen und ab ins Krankenhaus. Aber nein, meine Frau sitzt in aller Ruhe im Bett und lacht sich halbtot!" Lisa sah ihn immer noch belustigt an. „Schau Dich mal im Spiegel an, dann weißt Du warum ich lache." Rokko sah an sich hinunter, grinste und zog das Shirt wieder aus, um es umzudrehen und wieder anzuziehen. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich hab eine Scheiß-Angst, aber bisher lenkst Du mich hervorragend davon ab!" Lisas kletterte jetzt langsam aus dem Bett und fing ebenfalls an sich anzuziehen. Rokko ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Wir schaffen das schon und wenn es Dich ablenkt, dann zieh ich alle meine Klamotten verkehrt herum an!" Lisa sah ihn dankbar an.


	14. Chapter 14

30 Minuten später saßen sie im Auto und waren auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.

„Willst Du nicht noch deine Eltern anrufen?" Rokko sah zu Lisa hinüber. „Nein, noch nicht. Das kannst Du dann nachher machen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich sie dabei haben will." Lisa holte tief Luft. „Oh, da kommt schon die nächste." Sie griff an ihren Bauch und kniff die Augen zu. Rokko griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. „Wir sind gleich da, Schatz!"

Wenig später waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen. Lisa wurde sofort in den Kreissaal gebracht und auf dem Weg dorthin platzte dann auch die Fruchtblase. Rokko, der hinter Lisa her wollte, wurde erstmal von der Stationsschwester aufgehalten und musste die leidigen Formalitäten erledigen. Als der Anmeldebogen endlich ausgefüllt war, gab ihm die Schwester einen Kittel und brachte ihn zu Lisa. Sie war bereits an den Wehenschreiber angeschlossen und kämpfte gerade mit einer ziemlich heftigen Wehe.

Die nächsten Stunden wich Rokko keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite. Er sprach ihr Mut zu, wenn die Wehen immer schlimmer wurden und hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand.

Dann, endlich um 07.26 Uhr, erfüllte der erste Schrei des Babys das Zimmer. Lisa sank erschöpft aber glücklich lächelnd in ihr Kissen zurück. Rokko strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als ihm die Schwester kurz später sein Kind in den Arm legte. „Was ist es denn jetzt eigentlich?" fragte er und Lisa sah, dass es in seinen Augen verdächtig glitzerte. „Ein Mädchen, 52 cm und 3250 g. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" antwortete die Schwester. Rokko gab die Kleine an Lisa weiter. „Sie hat Deine Augen, Schatz!" Lisa sah ihr kleines Mädchen strahlend an. „Aber sie hat Deine Haarfarbe." Rokko strich vorsichtig über den winzigen Arm seiner Tochter. „Hallo Marie! " Die Kleine griff mit ihrer Hand nach seinem Finger und hielt ihn fest. Jetzt war es endgültig um Rokko geschehen. Er strahlte und gleichzeitig liefen ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Lisa lachte leise. „Noch keine halbe Stunde alt und sie wickelt Dich schon um den Finger!" „Wie ihre Mama!" Rokko suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch.

Die beiden waren immer noch ganz auf Marie konzentriert, als der Kinderarzt hereinkam, um Marie für einen gründlichen Check mitzunehmen. Kurz darauf erschien eine Schwester, die Lisa auf ihr normales Zimmer bringen wollte. „Ich lass Dir dann mal deine Ruhe, Schatz! Soll ich deinen Eltern jetzt Bescheid geben?" „Oh, ja! Aber sag ihnen bitte, dass sie erst heute Mittag vorbei kommen sollen. Ich will noch ein bisschen schlafen." Rokko stand schon in der Tür. „Ok, ich fahr zu Ihnen raus und zeig ihnen schon mal die ersten Bilder." Er hielt sein Handy hoch, mit dem er die ersten Minuten von Marie festgehalten hatte. „Ich komm dann so am frühen Nachmittag wieder. Wenn was ist, rufst Du mich an, ok?" „Ja!" Lisa sah unheimlich müde und fertig aus. Er wäre gerne geblieben, doch er wusste, dass Lisa jetzt erstmal schlafen musste und auch er hoffte, dass ihn seinen Schwiegereltern nicht zu lange von seinem eigenen Bett fernhalten würden. Gähnend ging er den Krankenhausflur entlang.

Wie erwartet waren Helga und Bernd nicht erfreut, dass man sie nicht schon in der Nacht angerufen hatte. Aber als sie die Bilder ihrer Enkeltochter sahen, waren sie auch wieder versöhnt und ließen den hundemüden Rokko auch bald wieder nach hause.


	15. Chapter 15

Lisa musste 2 Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben und freute sich nach den unzähligen Besuchen von Freunden und Arbeitskollegen unheimlich auf zuhause.

Rokko hatte sich für die nächsten 4 Wochen frei genommen, um die erste Zeit komplett bei seiner kleinen Familie zu sein. Er wurde 2 Wochen vor der Präsentation der neuen Kollektion wieder, für die letzten Vorbereitungen, bei Kerima erwartet.

Rokko hatte Lisa und das Baby vom Krankenhaus abgeholt und jetzt fuhren sie im Aufzug hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung. Als sich die Türen öffneten sah Lisa als allererstes die Blumengirlande und das Schild das Rokko an der Tür aufgehängt hatte:

**Herzlich Willkommen zuhause, meine beiden Engel!**

„Danke, Schatz! Das ist wirklich süß!" Lisa gab Rokko einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, während er die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

Drinnen brachten sie Marie erstmal in ihr Zimmer und legten sie in ihre Wiege. Sie war während der Autofahrt eingeschlafen und wachte auch jetzt nicht auf um einen ersten Blick auf ihr zuhause zu werfen. Hand in Hand standen Lisa und Rokko vor der Wiege und betrachteten ihre kleine Tochter, die selig schlummerte. „Unser kleiner Weihnachtsengel!" Rokko schaute von Marie zu Lisa, zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.


	16. Epilog

Epilog

2 Jahre waren seit Maries Geburt vergangen. Es war wieder Weihnachten, wieder der 26. Dezember. Rokko ging mit Marie auf dem Arm und einem riesigen Blumenstrauß in der Hand einen Krankenhausgang entlang. Als sie vor der richtigen Tür angekommen waren, ließ er die Kleine herunter und nahm sie an die Hand. Er klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Im Bett saß eine strahlende Lisa. Im Arm hielt sie Nikolas, das neuste Mitglied der Familie Kowalski. Der Kleine war genau 2 Minuten vor Mitternacht auf die Welt gekommen und hatte es somit knapp verpasst, am Geburtstag seiner großen Schwester geboren zu werden.

Rokko ging mit Marie zum Bett seiner Frau und begrüßte Lisa mit einem langen Kuss, bevor er seine Tochter zu ihr aufs Bett setzte, damit Lisa ihr zum Geburtstag gratulieren konnte.

Nachdem Lisa Nikolas seinem Vater gegeben hatte und ihre Tochter umarmt hatte, sah Rokko sie zärtlich lächelnd an. „Jetzt haben wir schon den zweiten Weihnachtsengel. Sind wir jetzt komplett?" Lisa lächelte verträumt. „Vielleicht, aber Engel kann man ja nie genug haben, oder?"


End file.
